1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a depth control assembly and more specifically to a drill depth control assembly for attachment to the drill plate of a jig having a plurality of guide holes. The drill depth control assembly allows its user to make one depth setting on the drill and drill to the same depth in a production part, regardless of the varying distance between the drill plate and the production part.